A Midnight Arrow
by Divergentshadowhunter99
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern is a Shadowhunter princess. She hates everything about being a princess, the stupid balls and dances, the stuck up princes, everything. And now her father wants to just marry her off to a blonde arrogant prince, and Clarissa hates it.But her father insists and she has two month to get to know this prince before they wed. Will she ever learn to love Jace or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern is a Shadowhunter princess. She hates everything about being a princess, the stupid balls and dances, the stuck up princes, everything. And now her father wants to just marry her off to a blonde arrogant prince, and Clarissa hates it. But her father insists and she has two month to get to know this prince before they wed. Will true love ever come between them or not?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters except the possibility of a few OC's coming up. The famous ones all sadly belong to our lovely author Cassandra Clare who we all love (and hate) very much.**

**AN: Hey guys again I have no idea why I write more than I should but I just sort of do, anyway please read and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Clary's point of view**

"Clary! Look at what I can do!"

I looked up just in time to see one of my younger sisters Jessica jump off a beam, do a flip and then land on the floor slightly uneven but she remained standing up unlike most of the time my younger siblings tried to.

I smiled and said "Well done Jess, just remember to bend your knees when you jump and land to regain your balance okay?"

Jessica nodded, her eyes sparkling as she bounced back to the ladder which let us get up there and she started jumping from beam to beam her eyes now concentrating on her feet.

I smiled and went back to sorting my arrows out again.

Okay I better introduce myself before I carry on:

My name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. Well technically it's Princess Clarissa Adele Morgenstern but I hate being a princess so just Clarissa or Clary as I prefer. I am also a Shadowhunter which is someone who is half human half angel; well I'm not even that exactly. You see my father decided to experiment with me and my older brother and with my brother he tested demon blood on him which didn't really work out, so with me he tried extra angel blood and that didn't really work either so with my younger siblings they're just perfectly normal Shadowhunters (minus the fact they're royal) whereas me and my brother Jonathan are different. Jon is somewhat half angel, quarter demon and quarter human, though slowly his demon blood is taking over the angel and human blood so one day he will probably end up completely demon, I on the other hand am three quarters angel blood and a quarter human. Yes I and Jon are quite screwed up.

Anyway I am sixteen years old and second in line of ruling the kingdom. My brother Jonathan being the first, then me, then it's Jessica in third, then Ruby in fourth and Emma in fifth.

I have elbow length, bright fiery red curly hair which is normally in a ponytail, braid or bun during the day and at night some fancy hairdo and emerald green eyes. I have porcelain pale skin which is dotted with freckles and very high cheekbones. Basically I am a miniature version of my mother, Jocelyn Morgenstern, but with darker hair and eyes and paler skin and higher cheek bones.

My brother Jonathan has short white blond hair and dark charcoal eyes. His skin is also pale but not as pale as mine and he is very tall which I find rather unfair due to I'm only 5ft 6 maybe 6.5 and he's 5ft 11 or 12. He's basically a miniature version of my father. He is also two years older than me.

Jessica has wavy strawberry blonde hair and dark brown eyes, with a nice tan to her skin. She's a four years younger than me and twins with Ruby.

Ruby is obviously Jessica's twin though she looks slightly different. Ruby has dark brown hair that falls easily to her waist dead straight and dark brown eyes like Jessica's eyes and also a nice tan to her skin.

Emma is probably the most normal looking out of everyone she has my father's blonde hair that falls to the same length as mine but in waves, sea green eyes like my mother, and pale skin like both of them.

So hey I have a screwed up family, two kids who look almost exactly like their parents, two kids who look nothing like their parents and a kid who's a mix between the two.

Anyway that should probably do for now, back to the story.

After sorting my arrows out I put them back in their holder and picked my bow up again prepared to start shooting again.

I called to Jon "Hey Jon, can you press the button to make it move again?"

Jon rolled his eyes but called back "Yeah."

I pulled out my first arrow and set it into my bow quickly and nodded at Jon who now pressed the button which made the targets move around.

Okay maybe I have been training for too long and way too much but as usual I hit every single target in the dead bulls-eye and at the exact right time.

Once it was finished I lowered my bow and sighed dully before collecting my arrows again and putting them back in the holder.

Jon called "Too boring?"

I nodded and hoped he would offer like he normally did.

"You want to battle?"

I grinned now and said "You bet I do."

Jon grinned in reply and went to get the seraph blades whilst I dropped my bow and arrow off at my section where I keep my weapons which I use to hunt demons with and not really train with.

My three younger sisters all stopped what they were doing to watch us fight.

Jon lunged at me first and I blocked it easily before I lunged at him straight away afterwards.

We went on like that for quite a while until I knew Jon would win (the demon blood in him gives him extra skills with weapons and fighting whereas mine is runes and other talents) and I danced backwards and started racking my brain on how to trick him.

To start with I stood near a pole so when he swiped at me I hid behind the pole making the blade bounce off with a ringing sound going through the room.

I then ran towards the old weapons that are mostly useless now and pushed the trolley over so Jon slid about on the metal.

I darted away again whilst Jon recovered and we started battling properly again.

Now it was easier because Jon was getting tired again so I had a bigger advantage due to my never lacking energy whilst training.

I soon managed to knock the blade out of his hand and place my sword at his throat and say in a bad pirates accent "Arrr I got ye. We're equals then savvy?"

Jon laughed and nodded which I then removed my blade from his throat barely holding onto my own laughter.

I knew both of us were remembering the many times when we played outside in the gardens with wooden swords pretending we were pirates and the amount of times we had accidently destroyed statues in the gardens by fighting around them. That was probably the main reason my father ordered us to stop after a while.

One of the servants Raphael now appeared in the doorway and said "Lady Clarissa and Sir Jonathan? Your mother and father wish to speak with you in your father's office."

I automatically straightened up and replied "Thank you Raphael, could you tell mother and father that we'll be along shortly."

Raphael nodded and left again and I turned to Jon and asked "Did we do something?"

Jon shrugged and suggested "Maybe father found out that it was us who destroyed the statue of Raziel whilst sword fighting at midnight."

I laughed and said "Well it certainly wasn't my fault you swiped at my head and I ducked to avoid it."

Jon grinned and said "Well we better get going so we can find out."

I nodded and told the other three kids "Okay you three better keep on training whilst we're gone."

They all nodded and I and Jon left to go to my father's office.

Once we were outside the door we had many reasons on why we could have been summoned here though most of them were completely stupid and I said to Jon "You better knock, they must be either pissed at us or telling us news if they interrupted the training and besides I'm the only female here. At least I think I am anyway."

Jon smacked my arm lightly but knocked on the door before hearing my father's reply of "Come in."

I tucked a few loose strands behind my ear before nodding at Jon who pushed the door open carefully and we sort of stood in the doorway for a moment in a slight surprise before stepping into the room.

I wondered if I had missed something last night at dinner when I had accidently zoned out again and apparently Jon did too as he looked slightly surprised.

Jon stepped forwards and said "You summoned us father?"

My father Valentine Morgenstern nodded and said "Yes I did okay now come in and shut the door in case the other three have followed you."

We both stepped at the same time and I ended up going in last leaving me with the job of shutting the door also like normal.

My mother's eyes scanned me and she said excitedly "Clarissa you'll never guess what we've summoned you two for."

I glanced at Jon and sent him a look saying 'Okay maybe not the statue' which he had to try not to smirk at.

I suggested mildly "Well you're excited so I'm judging it'll be something I don't… I mean good of course."

My mother squealed "Yes, yes of course it's good, amazing, wait no brilliant in fact."

I glanced at my father who was obviously trying not to roll his eyes at my mother as she squealed like a five year old girl as he said "Just tell her Jocelyn."

My mother glared at him before turning to me and squealing "We found you and Jonathan your husband and wife."

I tried to look happy but I knew it probably failed as I said "Um… yay?"

My father then spoke "Okay Clarissa your new family is coming in a few hours and you'll be marrying Prince Jonathan."

I nodded and shook his hand quickly before letting go and looking at Jon clearly saying 'Okay now I'd rather it be the statue situation'.

Jon smiled slightly but my mother soon spoke to me "Now we can start planning the wedding which is in two months by the way and then the little kids …"

I looked at my father desperately and he said "Jocelyn, give the girl some room, she looks like she might faint from shock."

My mother instantly lost the five year old girl look and started asking "Are you okay? Do you need to sit down? Did you want a drink of water?"

I told her reassuringly "I'm fine mother; I think I just need a bit of fresh air that's all."

My mother was obviously about to come with me but my father quickly grabbed her hand and nodded at me dismissing me from the room.

I nodded back in thanks and quickly left the room and ran down the hallways until I was in the gardens.

My parents, my own parents are selling me off to some prince and I am only sixteen.

I started walking down to the stables where one of my best friends worked and as soon as I arrived I called out "Simon?"

Simon soon appeared, his brown hair messy and his brown eyes full of concern and hidden behind glasses, and asked "Clary? What are you doing here at this hour?"

I ran to him and hugged him which he seemed to rock back slightly at the impact but he soon hugged me back and asked "Clary why are you here?"

I said into his shirt "My parents want me to marry someone in two months."

Simon's arms tightened around me and he asked "Who is it?"

I whispered "He's called Prince Jonathan and all I know is that he's a future king because my father then let me leave for a while to get over the shock."

Simon sighed and he said "But surely your mother disagreed with you marrying so young?"

I shook my head and said "No she was the most excited I think."

Simon told me "Hey it'll be okay, I promise. Just try and get to know him and who knows maybe it will be true love after all? Take me and Izzy for an example"

Of course Simon would refer to Izzy. Isabelle Lightwood or Izzy as she prefers is my maid who basically helps my nurse Amatis look after me. Izzy is also another one of my closest friends here. Izzy has long black hair that probably comes down near her waist now and charcoal eyes, she has pale skin and she's tall and ribbon slim which I find is very unfair but Izzy always insists that I am prettier even though I argue every time.

I shook my head violently and said "No it won't, how am I supposed to love someone after being told that to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed all my life?"

Simon hugged me again and whispered "I don't know Clary, but you have to at least try okay? For me and Magnus and your family, hell just try for everyone."

I pulled away and ran my fingers through my hair and said "Okay, I've got this."

Simon stared at me and I said weakly "Maybe not."

Then it was "Oh hell not at all."

Simon laughed and said "Okay just try."

I nodded and stood up straighter and said "Okay I think I have actually got this. Okay so my parents are marrying me and my brother off, by the angel I just ran out on them. Why did I do that? Oh Raziel father's going to murder me."

Simon took my shoulders and told me firmly "Then go back to the palace and room, and you say that you feel a lot better now, and if anyone asks you just felt slightly faint okay?"

I locked eyes with him and nodded before saying "Okay I better go or father literally will murder me."

Simon laughed and called after me as I ran back to the palace "Don't threat about it either Clary."

I waved my hand to show I heard him and I ran into the castle before remembering that my new family was still here and slowed my pace into a quick walk whilst redoing the ponytail in my hair.

As I entered the room again I made sure I stayed expressionless and calm.

My father soon smiled at me, which almost killed me with surprise, my father never smiles at me, but then again we are talking about my future here, as he asked "Are you feeling better Clarissa?"

I gave a small nod and my father pointedly looked at the chair next to my brother and then back at me, so I sat down in the chair hesitantly before my mother's quick sharp glare told me to sit like how she spent hours teaching us how to, straight back, legs together and in front of you, perfectly still, hands in lap.

I did my best try and apparently it was better than I thought as my mother smiled quickly at me before letting my father say "Okay so now you feel well again Clarissa, we can talk about your engagement."

I nodded and let my father continue talking "Well as I said earlier you'll be marrying Prince Jonathan Herondale of the next kingdom along, where you'll eventually become queen after his father dies."

I kept my eyes trained on my father as he said "My Jonathan will be meeting his fiancé later tonight as they were delayed in getting here for this morning, and this afternoon you two will go back to your lessons for the day and then this evening we'll meet again and talk a little at the table before both of you will show your fiancés around the outside area after dinner and you have to get to know each other okay?"

I hated this part of meeting new people but I nodded anyway to be safe and my father soon told me "You may leave now Clarissa, we have to have a talk without you now."

I nodded and just before I left my father told me "Clarissa, try to wear something nice tonight, and no skulls."

I turned around and flashed my father a quick smile before walking out the door and down the corridor hurrying to the library to meet with my teacher Hodge Starkweather.

As I entered the library, the familiar smell of old and new books hit me and also the smell of something that was just distinctively like our library.

I called out "Hey Hodge, sorry I'm late, my father wanted to speak with me."

I glanced around the room which seemed almost empty without Hodge as I asked "Hodge?"

A voice suddenly appeared from above me "Ah Miss Morgenstern, I was wondering where you got to."

I spun around just in time to watch Hodge walk down the last few stairs from behind me and I said "Yeah well me and Jon just found out that we both have a fiancé and that Jon's being married in one month and me the next month."

Hodge gave me a slight smile as he asked "And do you like you fiancé?"

I shrugged and said "I haven't met him yet, I literally got pulled out of training to visit my father so he could tell me and then leave again, and well there was a part when I ran outside because I felt slightly sick but I feel better now."

I walked over to my normal seat next to the big window as I spoke and Hodge followed me with a massive book tucked under his arm.

I sat down not as gracefully as I probably could have but I didn't care that much in front of Hodge.

The big book was now in front of me and Hodge's smile grew slightly wicked as he said "As you have had your engagement announced today maybe we should get you thinking creatively."

I smiled slightly and asked "Runes?"

Hodge nodded and said "Yeah, what rune are we going to start with today?"

I shrugged and asked "Can I find a new rune to make?"

Hodge laughed and told me "No not yet maybe a little bit later after you take the memory quiz."

I sighed and complained "I took it last week, and the week before that oh right and every week since I found out my talent with runes."

Hodge told me "Do you want to take it up with your father?"

I sighed and shook my head before jumping up and saying "Okay, let's go then."

Hodge smiled slightly and we both went to a small area with the whiteboards were kept and the small machine that spoke in a stupidly annoying voice telling us which runes to draw and then it scanned the boards and gave a point to the best one which was mostly me.

Soon it started up "Hello and welcome to the rune quiz."

I started talking along with it now with the same voice "Here are the rules, after I say a rune name you must draw the rune correctly on the board and then hold it up for me to scan. After scanning I will show the image and choose the best one drawn. Please allow no cheating or you will be disqualified from the game. Thank you for listening, the game will start after the tenth beep."

Hodge laughed slightly and told me "Maybe I should tell your father you can recite this perfectly as a hint for you to stop doing this every week."

I smirked and said "He won't do anything you know; he claims he's too busy to change our rota."

Hodge rolled his eyes at me just as the voice says "Okay rune one is the angelic power rune."

This went on like that for nearly an hour as it gave you five minutes each time to draw it though I only needed one or two and Hodge maybe just about a minute after me.

Once it was finished I sighed and said sarcastically "Would you look at that? I've won."

Hodge rolled his eyes and we went back to our usual spot and he gave me a massive book on runes to look through as homework and then a notepad for me to start drawing a new rune in.

As a kid I had always tried to picture one which made me a boy instead of a girl but apparently it was impossible as one never came into my mind.

Instead Hodge told me "Maybe you should find one to change the colour of people's clothes because that'd be a great prank."

I grinned and said "I thought you were meant to be encouraging me to be more ladylike."

Hodge rolled his eyes and said "Yeah well pranks are so much more fun."

I agreed silently before we went back to me drawing the rune carefully and Hodge wondering around the library placing books back into the shelves.

About half an hour later I was sure it was complete properly and perfect in pad form so I drew it onto Hodge who was soon dressed up in pink and the timer was on now Hodge cursing me wildly.

I however was finding this hilarious and I decided that I would have to do this to Jon at some point.

About another half an hour passed and I was reading up on demonology when I heard Hodge yell out in pure delight which meant that the rune had finally worn off.

I stopped the timer as Hodge came around the corner his clothes now back to black and I smirked at him as I teased "You should really consider wearing pink more often Hodge, you looked great in it."

Hodge laughed and said "I'll remember that for your wedding Clarissa."

I rolled my eyes and said "Well at least I would have one laugh there guaranteed."

Hodge laughed again but said nothing in reply as he told me "You better go see Amatis or she'll murder me for keeping you late again."

I now laughed and said "Yeah okay bye Hodge, I might be back with my apparent fiancé later if he likes books, if not then I'm hiding in here from him for the rest of my life."

Hodge laughed now and told me "Go on trouble, I'll probably see you later."

I nodded and walked out the door before checking the time and cursing under my breath slightly and then running up to my room to get to Amatis on time.

**AN: Thanks for reading guys and I hope you liked it or partially liked it at least. Not much really happened in this chapter but next chapter is when Jace and Clary will meet so that's it except please review or PM me and well its bye from me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary's point of view**

I was soon bursting through my bedroom door and saying "I'm here."

Amatis started laughing and then said "Oh Clary you always take so long don't you?"

I gave her a quick smile and asked hopefully "I'm not wearing a dress or a skirt am I?"

Amatis laughed slightly but before she could reply Izzy came out and hugged me before saying firmly "Yes you are wearing a special dress that your father picked out for you and then you're taking your fiancé around the gardens and Magnus and Simon are ordering you to visit them at the magic workshop, and stables on the way round though I think they just want to take the piss out of you for getting married so young and you wearing a dress for the occasion."

I sighed dully and muttered "Today really hates me."

So I went into my complete torture of getting me ready to go to dinner and I dully thought to myself "For my engagement party and wedding I am going to die of suffocation."

Soon enough I was up and dressed in my outfit and being pushed in front of a mirror by Izzy, though her hands covered my eyes carefully so she didn't damage my makeup apparently and then suddenly the hands were removed making me blink a few times due to the bright lights suddenly in my eyes.

As soon as my vision cleared I looked at Izzy and complained "The dress feels like a really short second skin."

Izzy laughed and said "Well it looks fine okay?"

I muttered "At least it's black not pink or white or something."

Amatis laughed now and said "Oh look at you, all so grown up now, and you'll be married in two months oh my dear sweet Raziel, how fast you have grown."

I smiled at her and said "Amatis you know I'm only sixteen, I doubt I look too much older."

Amatis gestured to the mirror and I studied myself properly.

I was wearing a black strapless dress so short that it felt more like a t shirt really, my black leather boots were high heeled and came up to my thighs, I had wrist gloves on for once. My makeup was pretty limited compared to what my wedding will be; I had black eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara and small bit of lip gloss. My hair was what looked the most surprising. It had been taken out its normal messy or super neat bun and had been pulled back in a neat bun hairstyle sort of thing but it left my fringe down.

I heard Amatis' voice say "Now try a smile for us Clary."

I forced a natural looking smile but Izzy saw straight through it and snapped "A proper one Claire."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrist and tugged her into the mirror next to me with Amatis on the other side of me and I actually smiled properly for once as I looked into the mirror again to see Izzy and Amatis already smiling.

Amatis sighed and said "My two beautiful girls already so grown up."

Izzy laughed and said "Amatis, we're not staying young forever and neither are you so get used to it, and anyway Clary's wedding will be soon so we'll say goodbye to her then I guess…"

I interrupted "No actually if I have to live in the other kingdom it is law that I can take my own servants from their home and keep them with me. If so then you will come Iz along with Amatis and Magnus and Simon. And if my father argues then I'm saying that he will have Jon's fiancé's servants too."

Izzy smiled and hugged me tightly and I hugged her back and said "Anyway I better get going otherwise father might just kill me for being late."

Just as the words left my mouth my mother and her maid walked in and my mother screamed in delight and said "Oh look at you Clarissa, you look stunning."

I studied my mother who was wearing a floor length and less lacy version of my dress and without the boots and gloves too.

I told my mother "You look nice too mother."

My mother laughed and then said "Hey girls look how pretty your sister looks."

My three sisters then came in and almost had the same reaction as my mother as they told me "You look even more amazing than normal."

I told them "Well you have to thank Isabelle and Amatis for that."

My mother told me harshly "Clarissa you don't have to say thank you to servants and maids you know."

I replied "Well why shouldn't I? Just because I'm a higher status than them? That's just plain stupid."

My mother gave me her warning look and then said "Well we better get going Clarissa, otherwise we'll upset your father."

I nodded formally and then followed my mother out of the room but before I left I sent a small childish wink at my sisters who giggled and I could hear Amatis hurrying them back to their room before my father caught them as I walked down the corridor.

My brother's room was next and when he saw me he had to clear his throat (which I'm not sure was a good or bad sign) before he told me quietly "You look good."

I told him "Not so bad yourself."

Jon smirked slightly and said "A bit shorter than normal right?"

I gritted my teeth and said "Damn right, at least you get to wear trousers; I have to wear dresses for everything I swear."

Jon had to bite back his smile and laugh before he answered "Well at least you have more choice what to wear during the summer."

I rolled my eyes just before we turned to the main staircase where my mother stopped me and said "We have to let Jon go first."

I wanted to sigh but I managed to keep it in as I whispered to Jon "Good luck bro."

Jon flashed me his teasing smile and said "Back at you, yours seems like an arrogant dick from what I gathered earlier when I had to welcome him here."

I teased him back "Good job I have one for a brother then isn't it?"

His eyes sparkled with slight amusement before he turned away and walked down the stairs greeting my father like they should do and it wasn't long enough for me personally when my mother muttered "Chins up, hands by side, back straight, and smiles on."

I sighed slightly but did as she said and my mother nodded in approval and ushered me out from behind the small wall.

I almost wanted to die as I realised how many steps there was and how high my heels were but I managed to go down them properly and greet my father and brother as I was meant to, not yelling random stuff at them (well at my brother, by the angel I'd be murdered in my sleep if I yelled 'Oi' out to my father).

My future family then stepped forwards and the dad or king should I say introduced him and the Queen "Hello, you must be Clarissa. It's nice to meet you properly now. I am King Stephen Herondale, and this is my wife Queen Celine Herondale."

I did my best attempt at a small curtsy remembering the fact my dress is like another layer of skin and only just reaches my mid-thigh.

I told him politely "Hello, yes I'm sorry I couldn't welcome you earlier, I felt slightly faint."

Stephen laughed and said "Oh no worries, we've been planning this for months now. A few more hours weren't a bother really."

I smiled politely but I casted a quick glance at my brother who was talking to his family presumably and he seemed to be very natural at this compared to my awkwardness.

Stephen then dragged me out of my thoughts by saying "And this is my only child Jonathan Herondale, also the one who you'll marry in two months."

The boy stepped forwards too and bowed deeply to me which made me feel slightly awkward as I could barely move in my dress.

He had dark golden hair that seemed to fall around his face perfectly; his eyes were also a dark golden colour just like a lion or a bird of prey. He was about Jon's height and his skin was a natural golden colour too. The only possible flaw was his chipped tooth but even then his 'flaw' seemed to make him even more perfect which made me curse inwardly that I had to marry him.

I told him awkwardly "Nice to meet you Jonathan." I soon realised how confusing this will be, he's and my brother share the same name, oh well at least it would be easier to remember.

As if he read my mind, Jonathan then told me calmly "You may call me Jace if you wish Clarissa and it's a pleasure to meet you at last."

I nodded and said "I will try to keep that in mind then, Jace."

Jace smiled slightly but it was soon lost as my father's voice boomed out "Okay then Clarissa, would you lead the way to the dining hall?"

I nodded at my father and then took off my feet somehow not even losing their balance in the heels which I must say was a first.

I wasn't really paying any attention to anyone until a voice next to me made me jump slightly "So you're marrying Jace huh?"

I glanced sideways to see that it was my brother's fiancée, Alyssa, walking next to me her footsteps in perfect sync with mine.

I cleared my throat and said "I guess so; I doubt I have any opinion in this situation now."

Alyssa nodded and said "I feel sorry for you."

I looked at her in surprise but I quickly masked it back up and asked "And why would that be?"

That earned me a shrug and an explanation of "Well your parents planned this behind your back, you don't get a voice in any of this, and you don't look that old to get married either and well you're marrying Jace, what's not to be sorry about there? And you also seemed surprised when I said I felt sorry for you so I presume that means not many people have ever said that to you."

I considered this and said "Well I guess you're right on most levels, I've only known two people who told me that and that was only after I had an offer of a rather irritating man who is very close to my father. And nearly every other man in the land."

Alyssa then joked "Well now I can see why they didn't let you in on this."

I told her with a small smile "Yeah I guess you could, I mean it's not like I want to marry anyone."

As we turned the corner the servants quickly opened the doors and I was surprisingly the first to step into the dining room and I could hear Alyssa's mild gasp of surprise as we walked in.

I must admit the dining hall is probably one of my favourite rooms in this palace, after the training/ weapons room, and the library. Unlike the rest of our palace the dining room is made out of just wood and the walls.

I almost smirked at everyone's faces of astonishment as they walked through the doors.

My father then took the lead and led everyone to their chairs, I and Jace were next to each other and on my other side was my going to be father in law which made me feel very small and intimidated by the fact both men towered easily over my head.

My father then told us all to do a prayer up to the angel Raziel to say thank you for everything as he is the one who gave his blood to us.

I wanted to sigh and roll my eyes as everyone else looked confused at the words and Alyssa asked him "Um Jonathan? What prayer do you say to the angel Raziel?"

Jon went to say something but then desperately looked at me and said "Hey Clarissa, you know right?"

I wanted to glare at him but instead I gave him a nod and he said "Okay then put the knowledge to the test then. Why do we send a prayer up to Raziel every time we eat?"

I glanced at my father who nodded at me allowing me to speak "In our kingdom we are brought up to respect everything we have and make the most out of them things. In our prayers before our food we basically pray to thank the angel Raziel for providing us with enough food to eat and water to drink and the idea is that we're meant to burn a piece of our food in a fire so they can sense our respect to them."

Alyssa frowned slightly and asked "So we have to waste something he's given us because of what?"

I answered again "It's so we can share the greatness we live in with everyone including the angels who made us Shadowhunters."

The girl wrinkled her nose and asked "Do they like the smell of burning food then?"

I just told her "They have better senses then us so when we smell the burning we only smell the gas but they can actually smell the food too and they happen to like the smell."

Alyssa looked at Jon apparently to see if I was joking but my father soon said "Well explained Clarissa, also Hodge told me about the rune test you did today."

I looked at my father and asked "What about my rune test?"

My father told me "The results, you got all of them better than him which is hard to beat so well done."

I wasn't quite used to the compliments being given quite so openly so I had to pause for a moment before saying "Thank you father."

Stephen then asked me "So do you like studying runes then Clarissa?"

I nodded and said "I guess so, I also just have a fairly good memory I guess."

Jon caught my eyes and we both knew that I would be safe for now until they see my notepad with new sketches of mine in it.

By the angel has my father even told them about how he screwed up mine and my brother's blood making us have these strange talents?

Stephen then called me out of my thoughts as if he'd read my thoughts "Your father also said to us about the talents you have with runes."

I looked at my father quickly who smiled slightly and I nodded awkwardly and Stephen asked me "Can you really remember most runes and even create new ones."

I nodded again but this time Alyssa said "That's impossible; everyone knows that only angels can create new runes."

I looked at her and told her "Correction: it should be impossible for me to create them but it certainly isn't."

"Can you prove your apparent talent?"

I nodded and said "If I had a piece of paper and a pen then sure."

Alyssa handed me some paper and a pen which seemed to appear out of nowhere and then I asked in general "What rune did you want me to create?"

Jace's voice now floated in my ear "A fearless rune. No one, not even the angels have done this one for us."

I froze as his breath tickled my ear but I nodded and closed my eyes and thought of anything I could associate with being fearless.

I suddenly got a load of flashes of images and then my hand started moving automatically.

Once I had finished I opened my eyes and looked at the pattern decorating the paper.

I studied it and then nodded more to myself and said "There you go one fearless rune."

Jace again said into my ear "Yeah real pretty pattern but does it actually work?"

I smiled ever so slightly as I asked him "Is that a challenge?"

Jace nodded whilst smirking until I pulled my stele out of my dress and asked "Who wants me to draw it on them?"

Everyone even Jon and my parents looked slightly hesitant at first but soon Jon said "I guess that's me then."

I glanced at my father who gave me his sly smile which meant prove them all wrong.

I stood up and then knelt next to Jon and motioned for him to hold his arm out, which he did and I muttered a quick "Sorry brother."

Jon smirked and said "Get on with it then Princess."

I could feel everyone's eyes on me now and as I pressed the stele to my brother's arm and I started to draw the rune, Alyssa muttered "How stupid is she?"

Normally I would have glared at her but I was too busy concentrating on the rune I was currently drawing.

After I had finished I studied my work and then stepped back slightly and said "Okay that should do fine now."

Jon looked at me and asked "Um am I meant to feel any different?"

I told him "Well we need something you fear so I can prove this, wait you hate spiders right?"

Jon nodded not looking at all ashamed or anything.

I walked to the corner of the room and quickly found a spider sitting there quite happily I muttered a quick apology to it as I picked it up careful not to squash it and I walked back to Jon and let the spider climb onto his shoulder.

Normally Jon would panic like hell if I did that but now he sat there just watching the spider as if it was as normal as a bird sitting there.

Everyone was now staring at me and Jon as I asked him "You okay?"

Jon grinned at me like he normally did and said "Fine."

I nodded and said "Okay so you see that worked."

Everyone was staring at me in surprise except my father who was looking slightly smug, my mother who was smiling and my brother who was trying to keep back his laughter as I sat back down.

The rest of dinner was passed with my father and the other two kings all laughing at each other's jokes and talking about gold and riches.

After the servants cleaned the table from dessert my father told me harshly "Clarissa, you and Jonathan can be excused for your walk around the gardens and remember this is meant to be to get to know each other better.

I nodded and said quietly "Yes father."

My father then dismissed me with a flick of his hand basically telling me I better get my ass out of this room in thirty seconds or I'm dead.

I grabbed Jace's wrist as he was just looking between me and my father and I half dragged half walked him out of the dining hall.

After we was out of the dining hall I half sighed in relief and said more to myself "Well I'm glad that is over."

Jace made a small noise and when I looked at him to see he was staring at me as if I was an alien.

I asked uncertainly "Um do you mind if I change out of the dress? I mean I don't have to but I prefer walking around the gardens in something a little warmer…"

Jace interrupted "Yeah sure go change, I'll meet you here."

I nodded and half walked half stumbled up the stairs and back to my room praying that no one was there to see me at the moment.

Luckily Raziel seemed to finally take pity on my failed life and let no one see me change into my jeans and t-shirt and re-braid my hair and then finally run downstairs to meet Jace.

Once I was there I said "Right let's go look at some gardens full of flowers."

Jace cleared his throat and said "Yeah let's go."

**AN: Thanks for reading guys and please review and it's until I next update then guys.**


End file.
